


A Song for a Fool

by Puniyo



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychological Drama, double personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo
Summary: What is left behind is always the saddest. Fai has been able to let go of his past, but his past cannot forgive him. Can Kurogane be the one to save him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Spoilers for the whole series. After main TRC plot. Bloody scenes and smex.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters from Tsubasa Chronicles do not belong to me. This also applies to anything related to the series. Any similarity with the real world is pure coincidence. Thanks CLAMP for their wonderful work at bringing these characters and stories to live.
> 
> Author’s Note: This is my first time to publish a story in this Archive I would love to hear your opinion about the plot and any comment you might want to leave me. I don’t bite. :P

                Rain. It has been raining incessantly over the last two weeks. The murky sky cursed the flooded soil with its menacing clouds and the apple trees, barren of fruit, wept for their infertility. Fai looked outside, the present image mirroring the Apocalyptic Tokyo when… how long was it? He had been travelling for so long he had forgotten. The vampire twins definitely already left (and Seishirou probably failed to meet them) and the people there surely lived in peace, the war over the water reservoir now only part of their history.

                And it still rained. The cacophony of the tiny drops of water bothered the ears of the wizard. Not physically hurting or disturbing, it was just plain uncomfortable. The air inside the room was also affected. It smelled of sand. It smelled of crystalline particles neither strong nor harsh but invisible to touch. It was surprising, even for the mage.

             Another presence invaded the room, a very light and characteristic scent of wisteria following it. – “Can’t sleep again Fai?” – The tall figure stood next to him also contemplating the heavy pouring.

                - “Are you worried about me Kuro-rin?”

                - “Tche.” – It was the only response he got. Yes, they had been travelling for so long, together from one world to another.

                He knew the ninja better than Syaoran or Sakura though, the way his eyebrows twitched when he was in pain or the way his arm (his prosthetic arm) still bothered him in his sleep. He also learned not to hide anything from him – the fake smile wouldn’t work anymore, would it? It couldn’t be magic, much less one of his sword wielding techniques but he always read his mind as if his thought had materialized readily in the thin air between them.

                - “This rain… don’t you think it’s strange? – There was some vestige of worry in his voice.

              The mage put his hand on the window pane. It felt hot, the same as the temperature outside. They were back to the Clow desert and according to Sakura, rain was rare.

                - “Maybe it’s global warming Kuro-puu.”

                - “Global what? Where did you hear that?"

                - “So young and already having troubles with memory. Before we came here… Kuro-wan?”

              The black-haired man didn’t move an inch. Something had changed. Something was wrong. It was his body that stood in front of him, the clothes Touya lent him a little tight, but it wasn’t Kurogane too. Fai couldn’t feel the same aura, the same presence. – “Who are you?” – He saw the lips of his partner curving into a smirk and the powerful gaze turned to him, their eyes staring directly at each other but there was no trace of the stubborn ninja. The body in front of him was no empty vessel but where was its soul? Fai stepped back slowly, the strength of those eyes overpowering him.

              - “Why are you running away my dear Fai?” – The pair of crimson eyes he knew so well, the devotion that burned within them, where were they? What seized them now was a metal like coldness and danger. They seemed so distant from that fiery passion he longed for in Kurogane and yet so familiar as if this wasn’t the first time they had met. Still, the redness now was hungry. Hungry for blood.

             - “Where is Kurogane?” – The wizard’s back touched the heated sand bricks of the wall, his escape routes gone. His heart wanted to jump out of his ribcage and each step the taller man took towards him echoed louder than the irritating raindrops outside.

              - “I’m here Fai. It’s me. _Your_ Kuro-tan.” – There was almost no distance between their bodies and Kurogane’s fingers caressed his delicate face. The gesture was suave and careful like he was afraid that the fair porcelain skin might break. This wasn’t Kurogane, was it?

            At the beginning, in the presence of the dimensional witch Yuuko, he thought nothing of his companion. When the ninja started to see through the barriers he had raised, he was just a nuisance he would be glad to be rid of. When did these feelings develop? When did he start wishing for the fire in his eyes to consume him? When did he realize that being apart from him was like breathing poison? When did he start… loving Kurogane?

             - “Yes Fai, this is what you wish for.” – And the dark-haired man kissed his fingers, one by one, deliberately taking his time torturing the blonde, his breathing tickling the sensitive skin. Another brief kiss marked his palm, signing a silent contract between them. Kurogane captured the mage’s lips, a little forceful and impatient for the heat in Fai. His tongue forced way into Fai’s mouth, his most wanted trophy finally within his grasp. There was an inherent roughness to the ninja’s embrace and the fear that emanated from that moment threatened to crush him.

             Kurogane’s fingertips descended along Fai’s neckline and penetrated the insides of the robe Yukito had given him. The grey and purple shades mutually complemented and certainly enhanced the beauty of his golden hair. However, this… this wasn’t what he wished for. Gathering his trembling body and the consciousness that he still possessed, Fai bit the taller man’s tongue so hard he might have cut it. The ninja seemed to be unaware of any signs of pain and blood mixed with saliva.

             - “Still afraid of using magic, my dear Fai? – Kurogane wiped the red trail left on his lips with his hand and licked the blood. His eyes had changed. They had lost its red color. They were tainted in gold.

             - “Wake up Fai-san.”

            The mage freed himself from the illusion, from the dominance of that golden gaze. – “Wake up Fai-san. Please don’t resist it.”– It was a familiar voice, one that he knew. Kurogane, in front of him, looked no more than a stone sculpture– heavy, grand and yet lifeless.

           - “Sakura-chan?”– The princess stood barefoot at the door, her hands joined in a sort of prayer. She was as beautiful and serene as the last time he had seen her, perhaps slightly more mature.

              - “Wake up Fai-san.”

             Fai was still confused about his whereabouts. Was this a dream? Kurogane’s dream? Sakura’s dream? His dream?  - “Sakura-chan, this is…”

          - “Inside a dream Fai-san. It doesn’t matter whose dream it is because every consciousness is connected. People create and share bonds.”– Yes, Sakura had definitely matured. –“But you need to wake up Fai-san. Before it’s too late. You can still save it Fai-san. Please.”– Tears ran down her face.

           The wizard wanted to hug her, to apologize for making her cry. As soon as he moved from his spot, Sakura was gone, vanished from the dream without leaving any trace, only those premonitory words ringing in his ears like a broken chime. What should he do? What could he save?

          - “ _Save me Fai_.”– Was he going crazy? His hands clutched his head, his hair begging for a gentler touch. –“ _Save me Fai_.”– Where did that plea come? Who was asking for help? –“ _Save me Fai_.”– And it echoed, it echoed merciless against his eardrums, louder and louder. The pain was piercing his mind. He shut his eyes, hoping he would wake up.

          - “ _Save me FAI_.”– This time, it was the one he would never fail to recognize. –“Kurogane?” – The taller male remained motionless, devoid of his soul. He was no different than death itself. Fai stretched is hand, his trembling fingers trying to make contact with the ninja’s face. –“Kuro…”

          And the body in front of him fell to ground, crumbled to pieces. It was such a rapid and abrupt instance his mind was unaware of how to react. His eyes were still visualizing and registering the impact. Broken limps, a pool of blood. Hands and feet were severed, the prosthetic arm laid intact on top of an open ribcage. The blood spread in his direction, the pungent scent of it sickening him. For last, a head stopped at his feet, the eyes continuously bleeding. The mouth was opened and seemed to have just finished saying something. – “ _Save me Fai_.”

           Fai knelt in the red liquid below his feet. The initial heat became cold and it crawled all over his body as it gained its own volition. He grabbed Kurogane’s head and embraced it, his body rocking back and forth like a mother humming a lullaby. He just… he had just… he killed Kurogane. He heard it. Kurogane was begging him for help but he ignored it. He pretended he didn’t hear it. The very hands that were protecting his most important person were exactly the same ones that dictated his sentence and condemned him to death. And the head… the head felt so light now.

             Fai was laughing hysterically. –“ _Someone…please someone… someone save Kurogane…_ ” – “AAAAAHHHHHHHH!”

             Was it really too late?

             - “Fai!”

             Would this cycle haunt him forever?

             - “Oi mage!”

             Would the pain and torture consume him all, gnaw his flesh and bones? Would they spare his ashes?

             - “I swear I’ll kick you Fai!”

            The rain hit the windows stronger than before. It had become a storm. The wind outside chanted songs of the nature, too violent and wild and out of rhythm and pitch. Only the occasional thunder seemed to put an order to it. Fai’s empty gaze regained its usual vivacity. A single tear burned his cheek.

         - “Fai! What is wrong with you?” – Kurogane breathed deeply, his throat consuming more air to compensate all the yells, all the attempts to call the blonde’s consciousness back to reality. His hand held Fai’s wrist with such a force that small purple spots appear on the other’s skin. He would bruise him, hurt him, break him. He would make sure the mage wouldn’t run away.

          - “Kuro… gane?” – The ninja stared at him intensely, his face flushed and worried. Fai felt his feet firm on the ground. There was no blood, no strange voices, no fear. The pain from his hand welcomed him. Had he woken up from the dream? – “I’m so glad…”

          An honest smile laid on his lips as he fainted in Kurogane’s arms. – “Oi mage!” 

*******************************TRC********************************

        The next morning, Kurogane sat pensively on the still humid sand outside Clow castle. His hand held a yellow apple, the ones that Sakura loved so much but he wasn’t particularly hungry. It was a leftover from their dinner yesterday and it should remain as such – a leftover. Maybe it was still early and his biological clock hadn’t yet given a signal to his stomach or maybe he wasn’t so fond of fruit for breakfast. However, the ninja knew the reason for his loss of appetite – Fai’s nightmare.

        The magic user slept curled all night like a lost child, both his hands clutched together. Although his face looked peaceful and the smile accompanied him until dawn, he wasn’t experiencing a sweet dream. Fai wasn’t a dreamseer and couldn’t have gained that power even if his magic had returned. He was drowning in terror and Kurogane could hear his silent sobs. Was it a new enemy? Would all this be just a dream, just a spell performed wrongly?

        Kurogane’s fury escalated and the apple within his grip was almost crushed, its juices running down his palm. Why didn’t Fai rely on him? Was he really that impotent? Weren’t they more… more than just companions?

          - “I feel sorry for the apple Kuro-sama.” – And the mage took the fruit from his hand and gave it a bite. It was slightly sour and the texture a little mushy.

          - “Stay in bed. You barely slept last night.” – His monotone could not hide what he was feeling – his anger, his worry, his insecurity.    

          - “Kuro-rin is stalking me now. If Mokona knows you were trying to get under my sheets…”

        - “I was not!” – The chewing sounds coming from Fai’s mouth were pretty annoying but more than that, he hated the smile. The fake smile, the charade set up by that pretentious smile. He loathed it for all the consequences that it would bring. Since when was Fai suffering?

         Kurogane rose to his feet, a few grains of sand falling from his coat. The mage instinctively stepped back and the apple fell from his hand, just half eaten. For a second, the ninja was outraged by the shorter man’s attitude. He walked closer. The frown in his face could not be erased. He would have Fai tell him everything – no detours, no lies – just the truth.

         Fai sensed his partner’s intention and yelled. – “Stop it, Kuro-sama.” – What came from his throat was actually a whisper. No. He could not let Kurogane touch him. He could not…

          - “Kurogane is assaulting Fai! Kurogane wants to make sweet love to Fai!”

         The sugary and childish voice was unmistakable. Mokona bounced up and down in Syaoran’s shoulder as the young boy approached his companion. Syaoran had grown taller in the past years but still remained the shortest of the trio. He looked more like a young men now with a striking resemblance to Clow himself.

        - “Mokona! My savior!” – Fai escaped the ninja’s menacing clasp and embraced the magic creature, both of them twirling around Syaoran as if they hadn’t seen each other for a long time.

        - “I will protect Fai from Kuro-rin’s lewd intentions.” – Mokona imitated a rather deep voice.

       - “Who’s the lewd one, white _manjuu_!?” – The black-haired man was ready to draw his sword when he noticed that Mokona’s earring was shining. An azure brilliance not easily noticeable at daylight. It was the secret code that only they would know.

       - “Kurogane-san, Fai-san, it’s time to depart again.” – Syaoran finally spoke amidst all that quarreling. His voice had the ability to calm those who listening to it and the effects were immediately visible.

        - “Sakura-chan…” – Fai stopped fluttering, his hair a little disheveled. – “… did you already say goodbye to her?” – He would always hold both of them close to his heart, no longer as a parent but more like an elder brother.

        The brown-haired boy smiled and nodded. – “She said she would pray for our safety.”

         A pair of elongated white wings spurted on Mokona’s back and a light pink, greenish magic circle enveloped the trio. They stayed in the Kingdom of Clow for less than a week and what awaited them at the next world was a decision of fate only. Nothing made them ever falter, though. Kurogane rested his hand on Fai’s shoulder. The latter didn’t flinch and felt touched by that gesture. Yes, if he had Kurogane, everything would be fine.

_“Don’t go Fai.”_

         Where did the voice come?

_“Fai, you can’t escape. Where do you want to go?”_

_“Don’t go Fai. You’ll kill him.”_

_“I’ll destroy him Fai, I’ll dismantle each of his fingers, I’ll slay him for my feast Fai.”_

_“Don’t go Fai.”_

        Kurogane retrieved his hand in pain. His right hand palm was bleeding on the area where he could summon Ginryuu. The mage stared at both his hands in panic. They were also covered in blood. It were almost like streams of lava, burning him. It wasn’t his blood. It belonged to Kurogane. Was this what people called… insanity?

       - “Fai?” – The ninja noticed the shivering body of his partner. He was glaring at his own hands, his empty, clean hands. Why was he so scared? For the next moment, Kurogane thought he was being tricked by his own eyes. Fai was becoming transparent. He was disappearing. – “FAI!” – And he hugged the blond as strong as he could as Mokona’s magic transported them to another world.

          _“You made your choice Fai.”_

Sakura, who had just seen their painful departure, picked up Fai’s half eaten apple. – “Please be safe Fai-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am using the words “mage” and “wizard” with basically the same connotation. If there are really significant differences between both, please do tell me.


End file.
